disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy Draws To Life!
'Catboy Draws To Life! '''is the 6th episode of Season 14. Summary Connor receives a magic pencil and a magic sketchbook from his old friend, Oliver Gryffon, and whenever he draws in his sketchbook, his drawings come to life, but his gifts cause trouble when he takes them on a mission to stop Luna Girl. Plot The episode begins in Connor's bedroom where Connor is busy drawing up a picture of Lucky posing when his father called him from downstairs, saying that a package came for him. Connor puts his pencil down and he and Lucky go down to receive the package that was from Oliver Gryffon, and as he unwrapped the package and opened the box, they both find a sketchbook and a pencil inside! Amazed by its blue cover, Connor opens the sketchbook, then picks up the pencil to draw into it. Just as Connor finished his pencil sketch, the sketch on the page suddenly comes to life and Connor quickly discovers that his gifts from Oliver must be magical, and this means that if he can draw pictures that come to life like Oliver, then maybe he can draw all the stuff he wants come to life as well! As Connor continued to draw everything from his sketchbook, everything pops out every time he draws, but just then, Connor comes up with another idea! Turning to the next page, he sketches a picture of a Scaredy Cat and just then, like the other stuff Connor drew, the Scaredy Cat drawing popped out of the page and began scampering around the bedroom! Connor and Lucky both laughed as they watched the Scaredy Cat roll on a drawn-up basketball but then it fell off and landed on it's back, and as it turned to Connor and Lucky, it jumped and ran around looking so scared that it didn't realize how much of a mess it was making. Quickly closing his sketchbook shut, Connor tries to stop it by chasing it around but just then, the Scaredy Cat sketch bumped into the drawer and a glass of water toppled over and spilled water on it, washing it away like a stain. Connor sighs in relief and cleans up the mess just when his father came in and asked what was going on just when he saw Connor cleaning up his room and asked again about what happened. Shrugging, Connor's dad leaves the room and Connor gets back to cleaning while Lucky helped him. Later, after he finished cleaning up his room, Connor and Lucky leave the house to show his friends his new sketchbook and pencil. As Amaya, Captain Jake, and Greg looked at it in awe, Connor opens it again to draw another sketch of a Harvest Hedgehog and suddenly once again, it comes to life and it jumped off the page, surprising and shocking his friends as they got out of the way for the drawing to scamper around. Connor even sketches a soccer ball and it rolls out of the sketchbook and onto Greg's feet, then he picks it up and discovers that it feels real but finds some pencil dust all over his hand so he wipes it off of them on his pants. Laughing, Connor asks how he's ever live without it if Oliver didn't deliver it to him. It was an amazing gift! Trivia *Catboy uses the magical notebook for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes focusing on Conner/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images